Communication network failures are often presumed when one network device is unable to establish communication with another network device. Once a network failure is detected, a service technician may be dispatched to manually diagnose and repair the network, the network device, or both. Even though the repair of the network or network device may be relatively quick, dispatching a service technician can take some time.